Ode To High School
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Jack has to infiltrate a private school in order to locate and acquire a Wu. He didn’t think anyone would have the same idea to enroll… let alone have Chase employed as a teacher. Chack oneshot!


**A/N:** This story I cranked out in about two or three hours. Major revisions were done until you have this finished copy right here. My Christmas gift to my Anna-chan!

**WARNING: **There is random Shen-Gong-Wu usage and it's only around three pages or so long unfortunately… oh, and GAY, BOY on BOY, YAOI, and such all going on in the fic. Homophobes unwelcome. Flames heat the rocks Chase has to sleep on… ya know, 'cause he's a cold-blooded dragon?

**SUMMARY:** Jack has to infiltrate a private school in order to locate and acquire a Wu. He didn't think anyone would have the same idea to enroll… let alone have Chase enrolled as a teacher.

**DISCLAIMER:** Who owns? Certainly not SAI! So… I'm going to cry in the corner now…

**REMEMBER:**

"Dialogue."

Jack's Thoughts

Self-Explanitory

* * *

Ode To High School Life

_This…_ Jack thought in humiliation, _had_ _better be worth the Shen-Gong-Wu._ The uptight homeroom teacher pointed out a seat somewhere in the middle of the class that was open. Sighing heavily, Spicer walked toward his new desk, ignoring the starched fabric of his high school uniform rubbing against his legs. At least the pants were black. The coffee jacket with golden emblem however, seriously did not look so swell on many students. Omi especially. He was dwarfed in the coat. It was ridiculous.

Jack Spicer, unfortunately, was stuck in dreary ol' England at a prep school. A new Wu had been activated at precisely these coordinates… Jack failed to factor in the training Xiaolin monks. They had the same bright idea to enroll in the school to find the magical item as well.

Jack had awakened late, completely by mistake due to jetlag, and rushed to his first class… only to find the four dragons sitting in his homeroom. The Evil Boy Genius did not foresee this treasure hunt ending well for him. Especially when he shambled into his World History class and found Chase Young leaning on the teacher's desk.

"Spicer, wait a moment," Chase—er, _Professor Young_ had said as students were spilling out. Jack did as he was told and waited. Golden eyes watched the last person leave the classroom before snapping over to the redhead. This only made Jack jump in fright. "Let the monks take the Shen-Gong-Wu. Go home."

"What?!" came tarring out before the boy could stop it.

"Have I misspoken?" Chase inquired, rising from his chair.

"N-No, but—"

"Then do as I say. Go home," the ancient had ordered.

"Why…?" Jack asked. For some reason, Jack was taking this as a personal jab at his competence. Chase probably believed this was a futile effort for the youth.

"Just go home," Chase's cold voice snapped. Yelping, Jack sprinted out of the room like a bunny once the hounds were released. The moment he realized the pseudo-Professor wasn't coming after him, Jack slumped against a wall. Trying to catch his breath, the redhead ignored his need to cry. _No way in hell am I going home! _he decided._ I'm gonna prove to Chase I can do this!_

First thing's first! Trying to pinpoint the exact place the Wu was hiding. Whipping out his shiny new Wu-Locator, Jack wandered about the deserted hallways, glancing around curiously. Pretty soon, the device was beeping and whirring, making the teen shoot down the corridors and seven flights of stairs. Before he knew it, the device was vibrating violently at the front entrance of the crusty school building.

"Well… this is _totally_ helpful," he muttered, shutting the device off with a flick of the thumb. Spinning about on his squeaky heels, Jack plopped down on his rump and put his chin in his moonstone colored hands. "Even my machine wants me to go home!"

With a crestfallen face, he shrugged off his school jacket and folded it on his lap neatly. The cold pricked at his arms as a blistery wind picked up. After all the time he wasted getting in, dressing up, and going to classes, he had absolutely nothing to show for it! _Nothing_! "As soon as I get home, I'm burning this damn jacket!" he declared to the drizzling world of England. He stood abruptly, fisting the jacket while grumbling under his breath about how happy, he would be torching the wooly material and watching the ugly golden emblem with the stupid perfume bottle and book and feather go up in smoke! "Who the hell has a perfume bottle as an insignia anyway?!"

That gave the techno-genius pause for consideration. He clicked his device back on and stuck the antenna in his mouth, letting it dangle, so he could find the Wu in his bag. Grinning, he gripped the Monkey Staff and activated it. Bouncing off the railing, Jack reached for the flagpole; twirling around and leaping up to the overhanging were the school crest was. Grasping the drainpipe running along the edge with one hand, Jack spit out his device into his free one while the Monkey Staff remain cradled in the sprouted tail.

Waving the device over the golden bottle in the emblem, it beeped and buzzed frantically, concluding that this perfume bottle was indeed the Wu. "Sweet…!" Closing the locator, Jack pocketed it quickly, starting to tug at the golden bottle embedded in the heavy and ornate hanging crest.

"Spicer!" a chorus of voices rang out; specifically a Texan accent, squeaky warning, female vocals, and a Brazilian note of panic. He huffed at both the task of trying to wrench out the Wu and also the interrupting monks. Jack didn't worry about a Showdown, as he technically got to the item first.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy?!" he yelled, tilting his head back while placing both feet on the drainpipe and pulling with all his body weight. No matter how much force he put behind it, the bottle was set in pretty good.

"Oh, this is just pathetic…" Raimundo muttered. Sharply, he nodded to Clay. In response, the cowboy heaved himself into the air and struck top of the crest with the Fist of Tebigong, effectively shattering the emblem. Jack was unprepared as the bottle popped free with a crack and he was sent flying off the building in a high arch. Clutching his hard-earned Shen-Gong-Wu, the redhead squeezed his ruby orbs tight and waited for impact on the unforgiving earth.

Instead of earth, though, Jack smacked into a body—Raimundo's by the Brazilian curse that flew out on impact. Still the sheer force caused the teens to splat on the floor, Jack's limbs twitching on top of Rai's as both groaned. Raimundo must have gotten over the throbbing of collision earliest because he sat up, lurching Jack into a weird half-laying position across the monk's lap.

"I just saved your life," he pointed out to the dizzy redhead, "You owe me now."

"Well, then I'll bake ya some 'Thank You!' cookies!" Jack retorted starkly.

"Or you can just give me the Shen-Gong-Wu," he suggested. Jack moved to roll out of Raimundo's lap, but the other saw this coming and stretched his arm, grabbing the monkey tail to jerk him back. Screeching like a gibbon, Jack twisted off the perfume bottle's top and splashed some of the contents in Rai's shocked face.

A span of twelve seconds passed as Jack and the three other Xiaolin apprentices watched the Brazilian's eyes glaze over and face slowly go slack. As if laying his eyes on Jack for the first time, Raimundo raised a hand and brushed his fingers over the clear, albino skin. "Wow…"

"Uh, dude, you okay?" Jack questioned, putting the cap on hurriedly. The other three monks remained stunned, unable to answer when Raimundo suddenly pinned Jack to the ground.

"Your beautiful, Spicer! I dunno why I never see before but—" Raimundo never finished his sentence. From behind the pair on the ground, a dark figure ripped the Brazilian off of Spicer and flung him like a Frisbee. Jack gaped as Chase Young stared down at him with a crackling fury, long ebony strands whisking about him in the chilling wind. Then, with a snap of those elegant fingers, Jack and Chase were transported away, leaving one sobbing monk and the others puzzled…

The warrior plucked the Wu from in between pale digits and tossed it over his shoulder. "Hey! That took a lot of work to get!"

"I _told_ you to go home!" Chase growled. Jack felt like he should run, but his legs were quivering jelly as Chase grew too close.

"Yeah, I was! But you see—I-I um… didn't?" the redhead nervously offered. Chase was, like, really, _really_ close now. In fact, Jack could smell the soft scent of Jasmine clinging to the casual clothes that the man was wearing.

"Why?" it was a hiss of words and Jack had to gulp as Chase's handsome visage hovered over his own. "Did I not also tell you to leave it to the monks?"

"Y-Yeah…?" the younger winced.

"Then why didn't you?" he demanded, and by now it was obvious Chase was struggling to keep his cool.

"Because I am just as good as fighter as those four losers!" Jack exclaimed, Chase's eyes widening in surprise. "W-Well, at least with my gadgets and brain, b-but that's beside the point! I can prove it to you, Chase! I can win against them and I _am_ evil and—and—and w-what are you doing?" The mini-rant was broken off when Chase stepped closer, draping his arms around the slim, pearly body of Jack.

"It's called an embrace, Spicer," the evil warlord murmured. Jack was struck dumb, unable to do anything but be crushed in the man's hold. "I did not make myself clear before… I ordered you to return home because I assumed you would find the Shen-Gong-Wu first and I did not want you to obtain it."

"Why not?" Jack breathed. Chase released the redhead, who woozily stared up at him.

"It's an aphrodisiac. Anyone who comes into contact with the Wu's contents instantly lusts after the first person they see. I have no wish for any others to desire my Jack," Chase admitted. Jack blushed crimson.

"O-Okay. Me either," he said. Chase smirked and swiftly swung Jack onto his shoulder. He rushed to his private bedroom, planning to remain there for the next few hours. Meanwhile Jack planned to find that Wu so he could add it to his victories… and maybe use it one more time in the future. After all, a jealous Chase was a hot Chase.


End file.
